Project Justice
by katie 996
Summary: Rikku Takahashi, a meta-human, is discovered by Nightwing in the remains of STAR labs in Gotham. She begins the long story of the mysterious Project Justice and soon the League find themselves in too deep. But what can Project Justice really do? And why does Batman seem not to trust her? OC Fanfic. Sort of AU
1. Chapter 1: Bathed in Blood

**Hey there, Katie here. **

**So I have a new Fanfiction out that I wanted to try. I have the first couple of chapters written and I have the plot line sorted. I just need time to write. So I'm setting a target of ten reviews to unlock a new chapter. That way I don't have to stick to a schedule and I can just update every ten reviews.**

**Also, if you read WHIT,SIT, I'm sorry about putting it on hold. Both me and Beck's are supper busy right now. I'm not even sure how I managed to write this.**

**Anyway, If you see a spelling/grammar mistake, please tell me! They frustrate me so much! haha.**

**Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Young Justice, no matter how much I want to. Just Rikku, my beautiful OC :)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Bathed in Blood**

Blood.

There is so much blood around me. On my body. On my clothes. In my hair. On the ground. On the walls. On the sword in my hand.

_Why am I holding a sword?_

I let it fall to the ground. It moves slowly, drops of blood flying off of it as it greets the ground with a metallic 'clang'.

A body lies in front of me. Wounded.

_Did... Did I do that?_

I feel my body fall. Blood sinking into the white fabric of my trousers. It didn't matter. I was already a monster.

"Holy..." a voice sounded from above me. I didn't need to glance up to know who it was.

After a few moments, he revealed himself. I didn't have to look at him to know I would see ebony hair with a black domino mask, a tight full body suit with a blue bird emblazoned onto the chest.

Nightwing.

One of Gotham's many heroes.

He examines the body. He gently kicks the unconscious form. In return, it releases a groan. Nightwing says something. Suddenly, a swarm of people arrive, carting the body – the man – away.

Then Nightwings face is in front of mine. His lips move as the white eyes of his domino mask gaze down at me.

_Why do I not understand?_

Then I feel my own lips move. I don't hear the words, but I know I'm repeating myself. My lips form the same words over and over again. Nightwing frowns. He moves slightly forward. His lips move. I think he's asking for more.

_More what?_

I force my lips to stop, I close my eyes. With every little piece of energy in me, I talk again. The words form slowly. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. But I understand now. The words I have been saying.

"Project Justice"

Then the world becomes blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Rikkari

I know I said that I would not upload this chapter until I received ten reviews, but I thought... why the heck not? But next time, for reals, ten reviews please!

Any way, replies from reviews:

Twilights Epilogue: First off, thank you for being my first reviewer! And secondly, I didn't want to reveal to much in one go. So a cliff hanger was kind on needed for once. It sets the mystery for the rest of the fanfic because, as the name clearly points out, it's the discovery of what Project Justice really is! hope that clears that one up for you :)

-Katie

* * *

**Chapter two: Rikkari**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Noise. I can hear.

The noise is familiar. But I can't place it.

I try to open my eyes. They're so heavy. It takes a while, but I open them. I'm blinded by light. I close my eyes again.

_Nope, definitely not doing that again._

The noise is hypnotizing. It's music to my ears. Beautiful music. The best kind of music. The song of life...

life...

A Heart monitor.

I'm in a hospital.

_Why am I in a hospital?_

I open my eyes again. The light is not so bright now. It's dulled. I sigh in relief.

_This isn't so bad..._

I'm definitely in a hospital. The heart monitor is next to me. I also have an oxygen mask on. I pull it off of me. I didn't need help breathing. I unclasp myself from the monitor that's hooked to my index finger. It instantly dead pans, declaring me dead.

The noise is infuriating. I move forward, legs dangling off the bed and pull the plug, effectively turning the bloody machine off. I relax. My breathing slows down. I didn't realize I was breathing so hard.

I gaze around the room. The wall behind me is made of rock. The other three walls are cement painted beige.

_Weird hospital_

My eyes fitter around the room. There are no windows.

_What kind of hospital is this?_

The door opens. I turn slowly towards it. A tight-fitting grey body suit with a black cape. His face is covered in a black bat like cowl. Black gloves, boots, briefs and a yellow utility belt. The trade mark bat emblazoned on the chest.

The Dark Knight.

Batman.

He moves away from the door. Leaning over me. I can't see his face but he looks angry. Really angry.

"You turned the monitor off" he growls.

_Can people actually growl?_

I shrug at my own question. Batman misinterprets my shrug, thinking it was aimed at him and not the question in my mind.

"Who are you?" he growls again.

Images flick through my mind.

_Good question Bats. Just not the right one._

I stare at him. My mind slows down. I can't answer Batman. The connection between mouth and brain has switched off.

I glance at the floor, my feet dangling off the bed. My mind has turned off.

"Project Justice" the words slip from my mouth, tumbling out before I can think.

I can't breath, My throat constricts. My heart races, too fast to be considered normal. Nor healthy. Batman moves forward. He grabs the oxygen from the floor and carefully places it in front of me. He waits patiently for my breathing to even out.

"I need your name." he repeats. His voice is still a growl, but it's softer. Almost kind.

I frown. I know I should know my name. I just simply can't recall it. I look at the door. Leaning casually against is Nightwing. My hand raises, shaking violently as I point towards him. He visibly tenses. Uncertain. He's uncertain of me.

Taking a deep breath, I drop the mask onto the floor. I slowly climb to my feet, my body shaking. I take small steps towards him. Realizing what I wanted, he moves towards me. I trip over my feet. I would have hit the floor if Nightwing didn't catch me.

I hold him tightly as I begin to cry.

_Why the hell are you crying?_

I shrug.

_Who knows any more?_

I sigh.

I rub my forehead against his chest, above the bird symbol. Slowly, he wraps his arms around me, sending worried glances towards Batman.

"_What did you do?"_ he mouths. Batman shrugs, glaring down at me.

"Wǒ de míngzì Rikkari. Rikku! Rikku! Rikku! Wǒ de mǔqīn shì wéiyī yīgè shuí dǎ diànhuà gěi wǒ Rikkari, fùqīn dǎ diànhuà gěi wǒ kǎ lǐ!" (M_y name is Rikkari. Rikku! Rikku! Rikku! My mother is the only one who calls me Rikkari, Father calls me Kari) _words tumble out of my mouth and into Nightwings chest.

"Did she just speak Chinese?" Batman moves forward. Is he surprised?

"I think so.." Nightwing replies softly, patting my back gently.

I relax momentarily.

"Mrtvi. Svatko je mrtav .. ćete umrijeti? Hoće li me ostaviti na miru poput njih? Ja sam tako umorna ... " (_They're dead. Everyone is dead.. will you die too? Will you leave me alone like them? I am so tired..._) I say softly, closing my eyes once again.

"Croatian" Batman murmurs once again.

"Puis-je dormir? S'il vous plaît? Je veux avoir de beaux rêves qui ne sont pas réelles. Pas plus de cauchemars. Prenez Desmond loin. L'éloigner. J'ai peur de lui..." (May I sleep? Please? I want to have beautiful dreams that are not real. No more nightmares. Take Desmond away. Keep him away. I am afraid of him...) I snuggle closer to Nightwing. My head is starting to feel light.

Nightwing is the only reason I'm standing right now.

He lifts me up, bridal style, instantly. He carries me back to bed. He places me back down gently and goes to move away. My hand is still holding the fabric on his chest. He stops moving and glances down at my tiny hand. He places his right hand over mine before glancing back at me.

"Help me" I murmur before succumbing to darkness.

-x-x-x-x-

Nightwing glanced down at the small pale hand of the girl in front of him. Even without the blood coating her frail frame, she was a sore sight to see.

Her pale blonde hair was filled with countless dead ends. A large bruise situated under her right eye. Her nose stood too far to the left, clearly broken. Then there were the scars. One down the left side of her face, from hair line to jaw. Another in her right eyebrow. And the third across her neck.

Not to mention the scars across her arms and the large, deep cut across her stomach they discovered when they found her.

She really was a sore sight to see. He placed his hand over hers, gazing down at the near unconscious girl.

"Help me" she murmured before falling asleep. Her hold relaxed on his chest, allowing him to place her hand gently back on the bed.

He turned slowly towards Batman.

"I thought you said she attacked Desmond?" Batman glared at him.

"She did. Or at least it looked like she did. This is so whelming..."

Nightwing studied the girl. "Did you catch her name?" he asked softly.

"Rikkari. Although she prefers to be called Rikku" he growled, striding towards the door.

With one last glance, he followed his mentor.

"She knows a lot of Languages." Nightwing stated softly. Batman growled as he moved towards the briefing room, where the rest of the team stood.

"You failed a simple recall mission. You went to gather information about the light. Instead you blew up STAR labs in Gotham." Batman glared at everyone. "However, you managed to rescue a girl from the site. Good Work" Batman said no more as he left for Gotham.

"So Dick, Whats the deets?" Barbara popped up behind him. Her red hair sprayed across her back.

"Nothing. The girl barely talked and when she did it was in several languages. The only thing she managed to say in English is 'Project Justice' and 'Help me'" Nightwing ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry esse. She just overwhelmed from everything. She'll talk soon" Jaime stated as he walked towards the door to his room.

The rest of the team left too, either heading for the zeta beam or their own bedroom. Barbara patted the top of Nightwings head as she went after Batman with Robin.

"Hey Conner." Nightwing turned towards Superboy. He reluctantly stopped and glared at Nightwing.

"What?"

"Watch her tonight." Nightwing smiled kindly before heading home.

"As if I have a choice in the matter..." Conner muttered as he turned towards the hospital bay.

* * *

So, you see the foreigness of this chapter? I don't speak any of these languages, besides French (and even then, I can't actually speak it. I can just read it.. sort of) so Google Translator is sort of my best friend at the moment. If you happen to know the language, feel free to correct me!

Any who, ten reviews are required for the next chapter.

much love :)

Katie


	3. Chapter 3: Weapons Don't Have Minds

**Chapter three: Weapons don't have minds.**

Someone was on my arm. Why the hell would they be on my arm? I open my eyes, quickly adjusting to the bright lights.

"Nightwing?" I mumble, placing my hand in his ebony hair. He groaned, lifting his head up. Piercing blue eyes gazed back at me. "Oh. Superboy" I amend myself.

"Conner" he growled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Call me Conner"

I nod my head.

"Okay Otōto" I smile at him. He frowns, a 'v' forming above his brow.

"Did you just call me 'brother'?" Conner asks, his eyes narrowing towards me.

"Uh huh. Sensei said that Superboy was created a little after I was initiated. That I would help him come back to the Light." the words were so soft that a normal person wouldn't have heard them. But Superboy would. He moved away from me.

_You scared him._

"So stupid" I reply.

_Of course you are, Sensei said you were._

"What did you say?" Conner growled, his fists clenched tightly.

"Sensei knows nothing about Otōto any more"

"What are you talking about?" Conner yelled at me. I glanced back towards him.

"Huh? I didn't say anything..." I replied softly, frowning at him.

Nightwing walked in. He took one look at Conner and sighed.

"Thanks Con. You can go now."

Conner growled, but left. Nightwing sat down in the chair that Conner previously occupied.

_I don't trust him._

"Me neither" I shook my head, glaring slightly at Nightwing. Nightwing frowned

"How are you feeling Rikku?"

"Jste mi pomoct?" (are you going to help me?)

"Do you always answer in another tongue?" he leaned forward, resting his head on his hands.

"Huh? I'm talking in another gjvhe?"

Nightwing slowly nodded back.

"Yeah Rikku. What's your mother tongue?"

"You say it like I'm an alien."

"I don't know anything about you"

"That makes two of us..." I lied. Sensei had always told me never to speak of myself. That the truth could hurt more than it would help. I would never go against Sensei.

Nightwing frowned. Without another word, he got up and left.

_Great you scared him off._

"Shut up."

_He's going to leave you alone now. Just like everyone else._

A red head appeared by my side.

_She's pretty... for a green chick._

Nightwing entered after her.

"Rikku. This is Megan."

I gazed at the green girl. She had cute freckles on her face. I showed no sign that I understood what's going on.

"She's going to get your memories back, okay?" Richard said after a moment.

I blinked.

_She's going to do what? _

Not like that will work...

_Just go with it!_

"Okay." I eventually reply to myself. Nightwing gave a small nod towards Megan.

Megan moved forward, her eyes glowing green. I sat still, waiting for something to happen, even though deep down I knew nothing would.. After a few moments of silence, Megan moved away from me.

"I don't understand" she finally stated, her body completely tensed. Her gaze moved from me to Nightwing. "I can't access her mind"

"Of course you can't" I spat out. "you can't access a mind when she doesn't have... one." I yawned, tired already.

_What is wrong with you?_

"What do you mean, Rikku?" Nightwing asked, moving forward again.

"Sensei wa anata ga bukideareba, anata no kokoro o motsu koto ga dekinai to nobeta. Dewa nai anata ga hito no mae ni atta to shite mo."

Nightwing turned towards Megan.

"Did you understand that?" he asked.

"Kind of. Something about her master telling her that weapons don't have minds." Megan frowned. "Do you think Project Justice is a weapon?" she looked up at Nightwing.

"I can't be certain..."

_You need to leave Rikku. It's not safe here._

"I can't leave now!" I whispered to myself.

_You have to. They will never trust you now that they know you're a weapon._

"No I am not. I am Rikku."

_You'll never be Rikku again. Just the failed project._

"No!" I cry. "That's not true! I'm not a failure" tears start to run down my face.

"I think we need Black Canary" Megan said, turning away from Nightwing to face me.

"Me too Megan. Me too.."

* * *

Just a short chapter to fill your needs.

I've given up with review requirements, but lets just say the more reviews = more likely I'll update.

College has become chaotic and life is a mess. I have my AS exams coming up, so my spare time has literally gone.

That and I'm currently writing my own superhero book, and I've kind of become consumed by it, haha.

Anyway, happy Saturday y'all. Leave a review if you want quicker updates ;)

-Katie

Ps/ this story has kind of had a re-vamp since I first published the first two chapters so you may want to re-read the chapters. Although not necessary because it's pretty much the same and only a few minute details have changed.


End file.
